Corneal infiltration and microbial keratitis are caused by viruses, bacteria, fungi and parasites, and are leading causes of visual impairment and blindness worldwide. In addition, microbial products such as lipopolysaccharide (LPS), bacterial cell walls, flagellin or microbial nucleic acid can induce corneal inflammation via Toll-like receptors (TLR) on corneal epithelial cells. TLR/MyD88—mediated CXC chemokine production and subsequent neutrophil infiltration to the corneal stroma and activation are critical steps in the inflammatory response.